Sailor Moon: Millenius
by Mokuseino Tenka
Summary: On Hiatus: As the senshi near graduation, new sailor senshi take up arms against and evil after a set of twins known as The Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Mellenius

SMM

Chapter 1

Introduction

Knock. Knock. Knock . . . POUND! POUND! POUND!

"What?" It was the third time that 14-year-old Kit William's brother tried to catch her attention. She was in her room doing homework, trying to ignore annoying 19-year-old Tommy's lecture. Once again, Kit had stayed over the library hours. She loved the library. Why couldn't Tommy understand that? "I guess that you're mad because I worried you and because I didn't call and tell you I was at the library in the first place!" she shouted over the pounding.

"You are darn right! What if the social worker found out about these accidents? You could be forced to go to a foster home or an orphanage, thereby making me lose you! I might even be kicked out of Mugen University!" he shouted in reply. They were both orphaned by a car accident in the Rocky Mts. over in America. That exact same year, Tommy was accepted into a high accredited university, Mugen University (under new management). So, with that being the case, Tommy brought Kit with him to Tokyo, Japan.

Kit knew how much being at Mugen University meant to him. She also knew that she meant a lot to him, too. After all, she was his only living family. She got up and unlocked her door. Opening it, she apologized to Tommy. He knew she understood everything. She said her goodnights and quickly went to bed, thinking about things she wished had never happened.

Meanwhile, across town, four girls were gathering in secret inside of a hallowed-out oak tree. Each was strange in their own special ways. The first girl in the circle, nicknamed "Elveno" had medium length blond hair. She had green eyes, golden arrow earrings, pale skin (not a sickly pale) and pointed ears. The second girl, about eight years old, had a medium length, light blue braid, with deep purple eyes and was sitting in a wheel chair. She had a golden, male lab lying by her. The third girl and fourth girls, twins, both had black hair. The first of the two had her hair up in two shoulder-length braids; the second had her hair extremely long and in a braid. The double-braided girl had green eyes while the single-braided twin had pink eyes.

The girls were having a meeting on an important matter. "Has everyone felt the presence?" Elveno asked cautiously of other people listening. Everyone nodded.

"I have felt it especially strong on Harper Drive," the pigtailed twin piped up. Her normally unheard, childlike voice caught their attention.

"When have you started feeling it?" her twin sister asked. "I haven't felt a thing."

"I started feeling it a week ago, the same week someone moved into the old Harper house," the first twin replied.

"Have you seen who lives there?" the eight-year-old asked.

"Yes," she started, "A 14-year-old girl named Kit Williams and her 19-year-old brother Thomas Williams. The second day they were there, Kit comes up to me on the street, introduces herself, and asks where the library is! Second day! She's already asking where the library is!" the first twin exclaimed.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about her other than the fact that she must be a total bookworm?" Elveno asked.

"Yes," she replied, "She goes to the library every day at 'noon and doesn't come home 'till after the library's closing hours. She lives with her brother; no parents live with them. Also, the one I noticed the most is that she wears a purple, eight-pointed star around her neck," the fist twin ended.

"What? A star that is purple with eight points! No way!" the other three girls cried out.

"Shh! Listen. We best talk about this some other time. We have school in the morning," the second twin whispered hastily as she looked down at her watch. It read 9:45. Agreeing, the girls left the oak tree, one by one, the girl in the wheelchair and her dog leaving last.

In a dark cave deep below Tokyo, another group of characters stood around a silvery pool, looking down at an image of Tokyo. The first menacing figure was decked out in blue clothing and holding a brown whip. It spoke. Her cool, misty voice echoed softly through the cave. "The energy build-up in the city has increased by more than 50. I say we strike tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" questioned another figure, whom was dressed in red dress and holding blood-red ivy, "I don't believe my forces are ready yet."

"Maybe not all of our forces are ready, but we best see if there is really any danger in our mission," added yet another figure who wore an orange striped body suit and a purple dress. "Send a scout or two to check."

"I agree," piped another figure, who wore a kind of green swimsuit, as well as a pair of green thigh boots and a pair of green, elbow-length gloves. "What if the legends of the mighty Sailor Scouts are true?"

"You believe those fake stories? I believe that they're trash! I am sending a minion down tomorrow. That's final," finished the character with the whip.

Knock, knock, knock . . .

"Hey! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" screamed Kit. Her door suddenly came down.

"Kit! What's wrong?" Tommy asked worriedly as he stepped over her door. He then saw that she was kicking everything off of her bed while her eyes were still closed. He realized that she was still sleeping, but he still worried. Why does she have these nightmares like this? What does she dream about?

He didn't ponder this question long. Kit's screaming and kicking was bound to disturb some of the neighbors. He got over to the side of Kit's bed and started to shake her gently, called out her name softly to her. After a minute or two, Kit woke up. However, when Tommy asked what it was that she had dreamed about, she replied, "I don't know." He got her up and going to her first day of school, never giving the dream a second thought. After she left, Tommy got himself ready for his first day of school. After a few minutes, Tommy left.

Meanwhile, Kit was on her way to school when she got hit by something. She fell on her rear end in a bit of shock. She looked to see what had hit her, but all she saw was a black braid tailing after a teenage girl. She picked up her books, and then went to stand up and found a hand in front of you. "Want a hand?" asked the owner of the hand. "Sorry about my sister. She is in a hurry every day in order to get to school early enough to get on the teachers' good sides."

Kit looked up to the person as she accepted the helping hand. "Thank you," Kit responded. She recognized the girl from somewhere, but didn't say anything. She knew that the short, black pigtails on either side of her face were familiar, but she just didn't know where.

The girl knelt down and picked up Kit's necklace. "This is a very pretty charm," the girl complimented. "I have seen you go by my house every day since you moved here. You go to the library, don't you?"

"Well, yes," Kit replied shyly.

"Don't be worried. I won't make fun of you." The girl looked at Kit's sweater. She immediately noticed the Mugen High School pin. She pointed to it, saying, "You go to Mugen High, don't you?"

Kit looked down, then at the girl's blouse and said, "So do you, I see."

The two girls smiled at each other and began walking to the school. The girl introduced herself while waiting for cars to go by at the crosswalk. "My name is Hikari. My twin sister's name is Mei. Your name is Kit, right?"

"My name is Kitsune, but I prefer to be called Kit. Call me Kit. Everyone who knows me does."

As the two approached the school, a long black braid whipped Hikari in the face, knocking her down. The braid came back around and almost hit Kit, but she ducked and grabbed the braid at the same time, pulling its owner to the ground. On the ground lay Mei, shocked and utterly confused. All around the little scene, kids gathered and laughed at Mei. No one ever dared to take Mei down. She was as tough as a sumo wrestler. Kit stepped back, wide eyed. Hikari got up and stepped back, too, knowing that Mei would not be happy. She wasn't happy, but she didn't do anything but stare at Kit. "How did you do that?" questioned Mei.

Kit shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I just have a quick reflex, that's all."

The circle of kids disappeared, scattering off into different areas. Hikari had a big red mark on her right cheek. Mei went to apologizing, not to Hikari, but to Kit. "I didn't mean to try and hit you, I just swung around so fast that my braid came your way," she said. "You have some really quick reflexes to counteract me."

Hikari didn't seem to mind the fact that Mei didn't apologize to her. Kit did, but one look from Hikari told Kit to not even bother. With that, the three went to meet a friend of Hikari and Mei. They passed many students as they walked over the grass. Kit noticed many mean faces. The faces flashed toward the three girls. "Why is everyone throwing mean faces at you?" she asked.

Mei and Hikari looked around, and then looked back at Kit. "People think that we are really weird," Mei said, "Plus, we rat people out when they do something wrong."

"Hopefully, they won't be mean to you just because you're hanging out with us for today," Hikari said.

"Come on," Kit said, "I won't abandon you guys after today. I hate it when people do it to me, so I never do it to someone else."

Mei and Hikari smiled. "Thanks, Kit," they said. They entered the school through the big front double doors.

"The energy build-up at that school has risen!" screeched a cold figure. She stomped her left foot in fury. "The build-up is centering at that school! We must act now!" She began to pace, her blood-red dress swaying to and fro. "Freda! Rildowa! Wizana!" the figure cried.

"Quit you screeching, Giltion. We've been here, watching you pace," the green-swim-suited woman said.

"Freda, be nice to our poor older sister," the woman in orange gently snapped, "She can't help it if she has no ingenious plans like we do."

"Hush, Rildowa!" Giltion snapped harshly. "What plans do you speak of?"

"Ask dear Wizana," Rildowa replied.

"Yes, ask ingenious Wizana," Freda agreed.

Wizana smiled as she stepped out of the shadows. She snapped her brown whip. Immediately, a normal-looking girl stumbled out of the shadows after Wizana. The girl bent harshly from the weight of four rough weights that were shackled to her wrists and her ankles. She had what appeared to be a purple piece of cloth under each of the four shackles. The girl's face appeared shadowed. "This," Wizana began, "Is a slave I acquired a long time ago. I have kept her locked up until her time to be of use. She is incredibly intelligent and it the pivot point of my plan."

Giltion stared at the baby of the four sisters. "I am confused, dear baby sister. How can a slave be a pivot point?"

"She is," Wizana said, "The one who will create the perfect minion to execute our plans."

The three sisters looked doubtful, though none of them more than Giltion. "I have no doubt that none of your plans have failed before, but why this creature? Where did you acquire it? What makes it so special other than its intelligence?" Giltion questioned.

Wizana continued to smile. "She is," Wizana began again, "One of the ones we have sought out. She has the powers we have sought out. With her, we'll find the others.

A light dawned on Giltion. She smiled her evil smile. "You are, indeed, one of us, Wizana. Well done." Wizana smiled. Wizana's whip wrapped around the poor slave's fragile neck. Wizana led the slave into the shadows.

"Why the shadow veil over the girl's face, though?" Rildowa asked her remaining sisters.

Freda and Giltion shook their head. "She is a hard one to figure out," Freda said. "Let us give her the benefit of the doubt."

Tommy started toward school after seeing Kitsune disappear round a corner. As he walked along the street, someone ran right into him, knocking him down face first. He managed to stop himself with his hands. He got up to find a panting girl in front of him with her hands on her knees and her long blond, red and brown streaked hair hanging in her face. She looked up and said, "I'm so sorry. I was running from someone."

Tommy stood up, dusting his pants. He looked at the girl and asked, "Who are you running from, and why?"

"I was running from my ex-boyfriend because I broke up with him," she responded.

"Why did you break up with him? Was it reason enough for him to run after you?"

"I saw him flirting with another girl, and then kissing her. He was mad that I saw, so he began chasing me."

Tommy stared at her, and then looked behind him. He turned back toward the girl and asked, "Is he still following you?"

The girl looked around Tommy and said, "I don't believe so. I think I lost him."

Tommy looked at her and asked, "Do you want me to walk you to school?"

The girl looked horrified. She quickly said, "No, no! I don't think that is a good idea! If we were to run into him and he was to see us together I don't think it would help. Sorry about running into you! Bye!"

She waved, turned around, and ran in the direction of the school. Tommy shook his head and began to walk after her. He looked at his watch. It read 8:00. School would be starting in another half hour. Tommy kept walking, but the image of the girl kept well in his head.

Looking down at his watch, Tommy had only been walking for 10 minutes. When he looked up from his watch, he heard a wail come from up ahead. As he went further on, he saw the girl from earlier, but she was backed up against a street wall by a large-looking fellow. Tommy could hear him yelling. "You butt into other peoples' lives too often, Micha! You have to learn when to stay out!" he yelled. The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You cheated on me! I thought you cared about me!" she cried.

"Why is everything about you? What about me?" the guy yelled.

He raised his hand and was about to slap her when Tommy came running up to them, yelling, "Stop! Don't you dare lay a finger on Micha!"

The guy looked at Tommy with shock. He gave Tommy a look of disgust, then looked at Micha, saying, "Who is this? Have you been cheating on me?"

The girl shook from head to toe, saying, "No, I met him today after I literally ran into him while running from you!"

Tommy backed her up by saying, "She ran into me and knocked me flat on my face while running from you because you scared her to death!"

"If you want my girlfriend, you'll have to fight for her!" the big guy spat, and put up his fists. The girl whimpered as she backed further against the street wall. Tommy neither moved nor flinched. He didn't want to fight, but if that is what it came down to, he would do it. However, he didn't want to give the first punch. He didn't need to worry about that.

The ex-boyfriend threw a well-aimed punch that missed Tommy's head by inches only because Tommy dodged the punch. Three more punches missed Tommy before one feinted punch hit him hard in the jaw. The hit didn't knock Tommy completely down, but he did land hard on his left knee, which was his bad knee. At that, Tommy sent a hard left hook into his opponent's stomach. With that one hit, his opponent fell, clutching his stomach. Micha left the wall and helped Tommy up onto his feet. Tommy's knee was now swollen, so he had to lean on her.

Just then, a teacher came running up. "Are you two all right?" the teacher asked, pushing her white-blond hair out of the way.

"I'm all right," Micha replied, "But his knee is swollen." Micha pointed toward Tommy's left knee.

The teacher looked at Tommy's knee, and then looked at Tommy himself, saying, "You are the new student we are receiving at Mugen University, correct?" Tommy nodded. "Okay. I believe your name is Thomas Williams?" Again, Tommy nodded. "Okay. Miss Dosen, will you escort Mr. Williams to the nurses' office, please?" Micha nodded. As she led Tommy to the school, the two talked much, learning a lot about each other and becoming fast friends.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

School Blues

Kitsune accompanied Mei and Hikari to a hall full of lockers, where they came upon a girl with waist-length blond hair. All of her blond hair was smooth and straight, except for two thick, loose braids that hung over her ears, concealing them completely. Her eyes were forest green, her skin was a beautiful pale, like white cream, and she was as tall as Kit, which would be about 5' 6".

Upon seeing the three girls, the blond-haired girl smiled and waved. Then, a girl with a long orange braid walked past the blond-haired girl, purposely knocking her into the lockers. Mei, Hikari, and the blond-haired girl shrugged it off, but Kit could not. As Mei and Hikari began talking to the blond haired girl, Kit walked right past them to confront the rude girl. Mei and Hikari's friend tried to stop Kit, but to no avail.

As Mei and Hikari joined to hold Kit back, Kit finally yelled to the rude girl, who had stopped to talk with three other girls. "Hey you!" she yelled, "You with the orange braid! Turn around here and apologize for that!"

The girl turned around and walked up to Kit, putting her face in Kit's. The three girls behind Kit still tried to pull her back. "So, you're the new girl, aren't you?" she said smugly to Kit. The three girls behind Jeane giggled. "You have a lot of guts to yell at me. Do you know who I am?"

Kit looked her straight in the eyes and said, "No, and I don't really care to know. I want you to apologize to her."

The rude girl replied, "Ha! Yeah right! Do you even know that thing's name?"

Kit stared back in the same position, and replied, "No, but what you did was really rude, and calling her a thing is just as bad! Apologize, now!"

A group of students was now gathering around the little verbal war. Kids began to softly chant, "Fight, fight, fight, fight." The other students were expecting the two girls to get into a big fight.

The rude girl loved attention, but this wasn't her type of attention. "So, you want me to apologize to her for bumping into her because she was in my way and for calling her by her real name?" the girl said. "You make no sense, you cute little kitty whose trying to look big."

Now, Kit was getting made. "My name is Kit, Kitsune to you, if you ever address me by my rightful name," Kit told her.

The girl smiled, no longer bending down so that their faces were aligned. "Look at this face," she said, pointing at her face, "Does this look like a face that cares? Look, Kitsune, I have money, power, and the looks. You don't look like you could possibly have money, you don't appear very powerful if three weaklings can hold you back, and you don't have the looks! You are nothing." Kit's bottom lip began to quiver out of anger, but the rude girl thought she was about to cry. "Oh, look! You're about to cry! Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy and daddy? If you're this weak, then your whole family must be weak." Here, the girl had crossed the line.

Kit lunged out of the hold she was in and tackled the girl to the floor, putting everyone in shock because of how fast she had been. The girl tried to get up, but Kit pinned her down with her arms. The girl now looked shocked and frightened. She started to speak, but Kit cut her off, saying, "Look, you. Don't you ever insult my parents! You may have parents to run to if you're having a bad hair day or something like that, but I lost my parents a year and a half ago! I have no one but my brother, and I will never cry because of a rude, insulting, prissy girl like you!" At this point the girl tried to get back up, but Kit held her down. Then she tried to speak, but Kit cut her off again, saying, "No, you will listen to me! And so will everyone else," she said, looking around at the onlookers, "I will not be bullied around, and neither will any person who is innocent and does not deserve it. My name is Kitsune Williams, and if you mess with me, you'll regret it!"

At that, Kit got off of the orange haired girl, now stricken with fear and surprise. Kit gathered her things from the feet of Mei, Hikari, and their blond-haired friend, and began heading for her first class just as the warning bell rang. The ring of students opened a path for Kit. As she disappeared into another hall, the kids began to talk in hushed voices. The orange-haired girl stood up with the help of her friends, who had already picked-up her things, and hurried off in the opposite direction of Kit.

Mei and Hikari separated to go to their classes, saying good-bye to their blond-haired friend, who followed the path Kit had taken to the same hallway. She turned to the hallway, where she went directly to the room on her left. The first thing she noticed was that all of the students were on the front side of the room by the teacher's podium. She looked to the back of the room, where she found Kit sitting alone, face flushed, eyes red beneath blue oval glasses, reading a book from left to right.

The blond-haired girl walked to the back of the room to take her seat, which was to the left of Kit's. Kit lifted her eyes from the book for a second, focusing them on her neighbor, and then going back to her book. The girl began to talk to Kit. "I really didn't get to get introduced to you properly," she began, "My name is Emily Pike."

Kit lifted her eyes again and stared at her neighbor. Again, her eyes fell back on her book. Emily saw out of the corners of her eyes that the rest of the class stared in fear at Kit and amazement at Emily. Emily tried to talk to Kit again. "You know, you had a lot of guts to do that to Jeane," she said.

"What did guts have to do with it?" Kit asked as calmly as she could, keeping her eyes ever on her book.

"Well, a lot. Jeane's's father is really rich," Emily replied. "He could have you thrown out of this school if Jeane complains, which she most likely will."

Kit made no reply. She kept reading. As she turned a fourth page, a teacher walked in. "Miss Williams?" she asked as she looked around the room. Kit snapped her book and set it down on the desk as she stood up. The teacher stared at Kit as if she dared Kit to snap the book again. "I presume that you are Kitsune Williams?" she asked sternly.

Kit nodded her head and replied, "Yes ma'am. I am Kitsune Williams."

The teacher walked over to Kit until she was on the opposite side of Kit's desk that Kit was standing. The teacher cleared her throat and spoke to Kit. "I overheard some students talking in hushed voices that a young lady by the name of Kitsune Williams tackled a Miss Jeane Evenstone in the hallway this morning. I would hope that they are not correct, for that would mean that I would have to suspend a student on her first day of attending Mugen High School."

Kit spoke in replying to the teacher. "Yes ma'am," she began, "It was I who tackled Jeane Evenstone. I, however, have no regrets in doing so. If you were to suspend me today, it would give me more time to read in the library two blocks from my house."

The students at the front of the room stared in shock as Kit admitted to the attack. "Well, Miss Williams. For such an attack, you will indeed be suspended," The teacher said sadly. "I should hope that all American transfers are not like this."

The teacher took Kit by her sleeve and began to lead her out of the room. Then, Emily stood up. "Permission to speak, Ms. Yong!" she exclaimed. The teacher turned around and stared at Emily.

"Permission granted, Miss Pike," she replied.

"Ma'am," Emily began, "Kitsune was provoked."

The teacher now looked interested, as if she wanted a reason to get Kitsune off the hook. "Continue," she said.

Emily took in a deep breath and began. "Kitsune was walking with two of my friends toward me. I was standing by the lockers. I started to wave at them when Jeane Evenstone purposely ran into me, pushing me roughly into the lockers. I shrugged it off, because it is a daily occurrence. My friends, who were with Kitsune, ignored it too. Kit, however, did not." Emily went into the account of the whole ordeal. Then, she arrived to the provoking part. "Jeane made fun of Kit's family. Kit doesn't have parents, having lost them a year and a half ago. Therefore, Kit tackled Jeane and made her listen to what she had to say. She addressed her little speech to everyone listening, too."

Ms. Yong looked at Kit. "Miss Williams, please tell me what you said." Kit looked back at Mrs. Yong and told her what she had told Jeane, word for word. Satisfied with the excuse, Ms. Yong let go of Kit. "Please sit back in your seat, Miss Williams. That goes for the rest of you as well," she said, turning to the rest of the class. "We have a lesson to get on with." The rest sat in their respectful seats, nervous of Kit. Kit looked over at Emily, leaning over to whisper, "Thank you, Emily." Emily smiled, opening her textbook. All of the students sat down in their seats, still frightened by Kit. As the teacher began the lesson, the classroom door burst open.

In the doorway stood Jeane Evenstone, who appeared as if nothing had happened to her that morning. Ms. Yong turned to Jeane. "Miss Evenstone, May I ask why you were tardy today?" she asked. "This tardy will mean that you have still been tardy every day this week and last!"

Jeane panted a bit, but she stood up and replied, "Ms. Yong, I was delayed by a rather rude girl. She attacked me in the hallway this morning, and in my attempt to locate her so that I may report her to the principal, I became tardy." Jeane wore a face that was confident that her story would work.

"Well, Miss Evenstone, I don't know how well your story works, but it is amusing to me that the victim came to class later that the attacker!" Ms. Yong said, smiling.

Jeane looked around the classroom to see what Ms. Yong was talking about. Jeane froze when she saw Kit sitting of the left of her seat. Jeane pointed a trembling finger at Kit, saying, "What are you doing in here? You should be suspended!"

Ms. Yong went up to Jeane and slapped Jeane's hand. Jeane sent her hand promptly into her dress pocket. Ms. Yong took Jeane by the shoulder and sat her in her respectful seat next to Kit. Ms. Yong looked Jeane in the eyes and said, "You have a bad habit of provoking people, Miss Evenstone. For once, you managed to cross the line. You will not provoke our first American transfer again, unless you wish to be looking for another school, do you understand?" Jeane nodded as she swallowed hard. "Good," Ms. Yong said. "Now, this will count as a tardy since you managed to not give me a decent excuse. However, decent excuse or not, you will stand in the hallway with the tardy sign throughout the remainder of the class hour until it is time for outdoor class. Do you understand?" Again, Jeane nodded. Ms. Yong pointed to a sign hanging on the wall by the door. Jeane promptly stood up and, sulking, grabbed her belongings. Jeane walked over to the door and took the sign off of the small nail and hung it around her neck by the thin string. Still sulking, Jeane walked out into the hallway to stand up straight, no leaning, until permitted to discontinue her punishment.

"Now," Ms. Yong began again, "I hope that we can get on with our lesson." The rest of the hour and thirty minutes went on without any more delays. Finally, Ms. Yong set down her book and announced that it was time for outdoor class. The students smiled and sighed sighs of relief. The class stood by their desks, waiting for Ms. Yong's approval for them to change into their outdoor uniforms. Ms. Yong nodded her head and the students filed out, row by row. A while later all of the students, including Jeane, were outside in their gym clothes and ready for to start. Boys were filed in one line while the girls were in another. "Now," Ms. Yong said, "Today, we will be pairing up. One boy and one girl make a pair. Don't give me that look, Miss Meiou; you have to learn to work with the opposite gender." Ms. Yong said, looking at an orange-haired girl standing behind Kit. "Now, you will pick you partners. Today, the girls will be choosing. Now, girls, choose your partner." The girls turned to the boys in an unexpected unison. The orange-haired girl, Kit, and Emily hesitated while the other girls chose. Jeane also hesitated, but she soon went promptly to a popular-looking boy that was her height. The orange-haired girl went to a shy-looking boy that was possibly two inches taller than her. A boy that was Kit's height with shaggy blond hair signaled Kit like he wanted her to pick him. Emily nudged Kit, encouraging her to pick him. Emily went over and picked the second of the two boys. Kit went up to the blond-haired boy and stood beside him.

"Now then," Ms. Yong said as the pairs lined up in a row. "Mr. Pike, I will expect that you will try to help Miss Williams today, given that your knee doesn't give out?"

Kit's partner replied to Ms. Yong, saying, "Yes ma'am, I will!"

Ms. Yong moved them off to side, and then went to work with the other pairs. Kit quietly whispered, out of the corner of her mouth, "Are you related to Emily?"

The boy smiled and said, "Yes, I am. We're twins. My name is Brian. I already know that you are Kit." Kit smiled. She looked down at Brian's right knee, which was bandaged. She looked back to the class.

The two quieted as they watched the other pairs do gymnastics; girls on the balance beam and both doing cartwheels and tumbles on a gym mat. Everyone looked like they had done these things many times before. Jeane, Emily, the orange-haired girl, and her black-haired partner appeared to be doing the best of everyone, like they were professionals. Finally, all of the pairs had done their sets; Ms. Yong motioned to Kit and Brian.

Kit followed Brian to the balance beam. She placed her hands on the back-end as Brian helped her up onto it. He stayed by her, in case she should fall, as Kit got into balance. "Now, Miss Williams," Ms. Yong addressed Kit, "since you are new, I will ask that you simply walk back and forth as steady as you can without falling. Should you fall, Mr. Pike will catch you."

Kit nodded and slowly began to walk the beam. She had barely made three steps when she fell. Brian caught her gently. The rest of the class, minus Emily, the orange-haired girl, and her partner, laughed. Ms. Yong snapped her head toward the class. Their laughing immediately diminished. Kit stood on her feet, but did not look the least bit embarrassed. She looked up at Ms. Yong and said, "Ms. Yong, may I try again?" Ms. Yong nodded.

Kit got back on the beam, this time without help, so quickly that no one noticed she was even on it that soon. The rest of the class, including Ms. Yong, was surprised at her agility. Brian quickly got beside her. Kit hesitated at first, but she soon was showing how agile she truly was. She was soon going back and forth on the beam, well balanced and almost too quick for Brian. Suddenly, Kit stumbled and fell forward. Brian ran forward to catch her, but instead of falling off of the beam, she did an unexpected cartwheel and landed safely on her feet in front of the beam. She wobbled a bit and fell onto her backside, panting as if shocked. Brian went to her side.

Ms. Yong started to go to Kit, but she stopped as Kit promptly got on her feet with no help from Brian. "Are you all right?" Ms. Yong asked Kit.

"Yes, ma'am, I am all right," Kit replied.

"Are you well enough to continue onto the mat?"

"Yes ma'am. I tripped. That's all. I caught myself before I got hurt."

"Very well," Ms. Yong said, unsurely. She motioned to the mat. Brian did a few cartwheels and tumbles, as professionally as Jeane, Emily, and the two others had. He stepped aside, for it was now time for Kit. She tried a cartwheel and a tumble, but both times she did miserably. The class laughed as before, and as before, Emily and the two others, did not. Brian did not laugh either. Another look from Ms. Yong silenced the laughing class. Again, Kit tried. Again, she started so quickly that the rest of the class was shocked. She did three cartwheels followed by three tumbles. She tripped after her third tumble and skidded on the mat and into Brian. Brian caught her and held her, making sure she was not hurt. No one laughed as Kit tried to get up with Brian, but fell when she put pressure on her left ankle. Brian wasn't much better. The bandage on his right knee was torn and his knee gave out.

Ms. Yong went over to the two, then said, "Emily, Amanda Rose, Cody, Jeane; come here and help these two to the nurse's office." Jeane, Emily, the orange-haired girl, and her black-haired partner went promptly over to the two. Emily and Cody helped Brian up while Jeane and Amanda Rose helped Kit. The six headed for the nurses office, hobbling slowly.

A little while later, Kit and Brian were sitting in chairs as Kit's ankle and Brian's knee were straightened by boards and wrapped in tape. After being done so, Kit and Brian changed their clothes in the bathrooms and were escorted to lunch by Emily, Jeane, Amanda Rose, and Cody. Once outside, Brian and Kit were seated on a long bench. Jeane then left them to go to her friends, saying that she would help take them to class after lunch. Emily sat with Kit and Brian, asking Amanda Rose and Cody to sit with them. They accepted with pleasure. The five were later joined by Mei and Hikari, along with two others, both with short sandy-blond hair with tapered ponytails. The two looked a lot alike, but one was male and the other female. Mei and Hikari sat next to Emily while the other two sat next to Brian. The story of their class was told to Mei, Hikari, and the two others. Then, Kit questioned the two newcomers. "So, who are you?" she asked them.

The two smiled. The girl answered Kit, "My name is Donna Yang. This is my twin brother, Jason Yang. We are the older siblings of Mei and Hikari, who have told us all about this morning's quarrel with Jeane Evenstone."

Kit blushed as she looked over at Mei and Hikari. "I just wanted to make sure that she understood me and read me clearly," Kit said.

"Well, everyone read you loud and clear!" Jason said jokingly.

They continued eating, and then Kit brought up an odd point. "You know," she started, "There are a lot of twins at this school. I mean, there are Emily and Brian, Donna and Jason, and Mei and Hikari! Next thing you know, Jeane, Cody, and Amanda Rose will have twins!" Everyone laughed at this, saying that this was true.

"Don't worry," Amanda Rose said, "I don't have a twin, and neither does Cody or Jeane. There are just four sets of twins. This is, unless YOU have a twin."

Kit smiled and shook her head. "No, just my older brother," she said.

"Jeane has an older sister named Micha," Brian said, "She is 18 right now, 19 in two months. Hold old is your brother? Maybe they should get hooked up!"

"She doesn't need another boyfriend! She already had one that cheated on her!" said a voice. Everyone looked behind Brian to find Jeane standing there. "My sister already had a boyfriend. He was a football player named Mitch. He cheated on her. I expect that they will be breaking up soon. After that, Micha will have no need for another boyfriend and have another chance of being hurt."

Kit looked at her and said, "Tommy would never hurt a girl, whether physically of emotionally. It is my brother who has been hurt. He had a girlfriend in America that cheated on him with a quarterback. My brother broke up with her because of it. Then, she started to tell everyone that he was cheating on her with a foreign girl from Japan! Then, she told everyone that he was going to Japan to stay with that girl and leave my parents and me. Then, after the accident, which she didn't know about at first, she heard that he was taking me to Japan. She then started rumors that he was kidnapping his own sister. All the while, my brother did nothing. However, when she heard about the accident, she started apologizing and wanting his forgiveness. He refused it. He humiliated her in the middle of the hallway by saying that she had cheated on him and that he had been lying about everything. Then, much to everyone's surprise, the quarterback came up and supported Tommy, confirming everything he had just said! Needless to say, she was popular no more."

Jeane looked at Kit and asked, "So, your brother did hurt her, but she rightly deserved it" Kit nodded. "So, how old is your brother? Maybe we could hook them up."

"He is nineteen," Kit replied. Just then the bell rang.

Everyone got up. Cody and Emily helped Brian stand up while Amanda and Jeane got Kit up. Hikari, Mei, Jason, and Donna said good bye and headed for their classes. Jeane looked over at Kit and said, "Kit, I'm really sorry for everything I've said. This doesn't mean, though, that we're buddies, so be warned."

Kit smiled as they went to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

Tommy sat of a stone bench outside of Mugen High. Next to him was Micha, his new friend. The two were waiting for their siblings. Tommy had gotten a note that Kit had hurt her ankle, so he came to walk his sister home. Micha came along to walk her sister home. The bell rang and students began filing out of the school. Tommy strained his eyes and found his sister walking between two other students. There was another set of three behind them. Tommy waved his hand and the six kids came their way. Behind them were four other students. The ten finally got to the stone benches.

Kit and Brian sat down with Tommy. Micha got up and gave her sister a hug. "Well," Micha began, "I took your advice. I found Mitch kissing another girl, a cheerleader at that. I broke up with him, but he was so angry that he chased me!" Jeane's eyes opened wide. Micha told the whole story, from being chased to meeting Tommy to the fight.

Jeane looked at Tommy and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you for helping my sister! Thank you so much!" she cried. Tommy looked a little shocked. Jeane let go. The story of the whole day, from morning quarrels to outdoor accidents, was told to Micha and Tommy.

"I've got lots of homework, so we had better get going," Tommy said after a while. "Come on. See you everyone." Tommy and Kit left down the street. Kit limped, but it wasn't enough for Tommy to help her.

Micha and Jeane went the opposite way, saying good bye. Mei, Hikari, Jason and Donna left as well, crossing the street to take a short cut through the park.

Tommy and Kit arrived home fifteen minutes later. After taking painkillers, both felt up to anything. "Look," Tommy said, "I have a lot of homework. I need a lot of quiet and no distractions. Why don't you take a walk if you're ankle isn't bothering you."

"Cool. I need to return some book to the library anyway!" Kit said excitedly. She left with her bag full of books without any further words.

"Is the minion ready?" questioned a cool voice.

"Yes, master," the slave replied coldly. "Your minion is ready to do your dirty work that you refuse to dirty your hands with."

The slave flew a few feet as a brown whip struck her back. The weights that were chained to her wrists and ankles flew with her, landing on the slave. "Insolence will not be tolerated," the cool voice said as the master of the poor slave emerged from the shadows. "Now, say it."

The slave stood as much as she could. The weights held her down; she hunched as she stood. She bit her lip as she said, "I will obey my master, Wizana, and I will neither show disobedience nor insolence toward her."

Wizana smiled with satisfaction. She kicked the slave off to the side so that she could better examine her minion. The creature was still, waiting to be awakened. Wizana took her whip and snapped it. It wrapped around the still creature. An aura surrounded the creature. It moved, now awakened and ready to strike Tokyo. The slave crouched in the shadows, tending to the head wound that stained her light-brown hair a blood red. The slave looked up in horror at the monster she had made by orders of Wizana. She felt shame as the creature stood; ready to jump into a portal that would deliver it to a place in Tokyo that was sure to have innocent humans.

"Stupid slave, come here!" Wizana shouted suddenly, "Come here!"

The slave hobbled over to Wizana. "Yes, master Wizana?" the slave asked.

"Look at this minion," the master demanded, "Look at it!" The slave looked, scared that Wizana may not be satisfied. "This minion is by far the best I have ever seen. I am quite happy. Congratulations, you lose two of your weights."

The slave sighed with relief as the weights attached to her wrists disappeared. "Thank you, master Wizana," the slave said.

"No, thank you. Now, I have the perfect minion that will do three times as much as any other minion has ever done!"

The slave felt shame at this comment. A portal appeared next to the slave. The slave trembled as the monster stomped its way over to the portal. As it passed the slave, it stomped onto the weights that burdened her ankles, turning them to pebbles. The slave noticed right away, but Wizana seemed to notice nothing. The monster jumped into the portal with one swift bound. Then, without thinking, so did the slave. The last thing the slave heard was Wizana's horrible shriek.

"Hey Kit!" yelled a childish voice. Kit turned around to see Hikari running toward her. "Hey Kit!"

Kit smiled as Hikari stopped in front of her, panting from trying to catch up. "What's up, Hikari?" Kit asked.

"Well," she began in between breaths, "I thought you got hurt."

"I was, but with a little painkiller, it doesn't hurt."

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Returning books to the library before it closes. I'm mainly staying out of the house while Tommy does his homework. Say," Kit said, eyeing Hikari, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm doing last minute errands for my mom. She busted her ankle a few weeks back so Jason, Donna, Mei, and I take turns doing errands. Today was supposed to be Donna's turn, but Jason and she had some meeting to go to for the science club."

Kit smiled. "Older siblings always have some excuse for something," she said.

Hikari laughed, agreeing. "So, I have to get home. I'm in a hurry, so I'll take the shortcut through the park. I normally wouldn't, though. It is way too dark. Well, see you later!" Hikari said as she jogged into the park. Kit lost sight of her, so she continued on down the street. She turned left at the next half-block into a construction zone. It was her usual short cut, approved by the manager of the project. Kit was allowed to use it as long as no one was working.

She was halfway through the construction zone when she heard a whimper. She turned around to see a gray Siberian husky limping toward her. Its leg was bleeding. "Poor thing, come here," Kit said in her softest, sweetest voice. The dog looked up at her, sadness and pain in its eyes. Kit walked over to the dog swiftly and smoothly. She got on her knees and began to comfort the poor creature. The dog laid its head on Kit's lap; it was still whimpering sadly.

Suddenly, a growl could be heard; it was low and rumbling, shaking the construction zone. A tall, hideous creature grew from behind a stack of iron poles. It was taller than the steam roller when it had finally stopped rising. The dog whimpered louder, obviously scared. Kit was scared as well, but she tried to hide it. She placed her hands gently on the dog's mouth. It quieted. The monster looked around. It caught Kit's shadow; Kit was found. The monster stomped over to Kit. As it stepped into better light, Kit could see its face. It was black; its eyes were fuchsia, at best. The body was smooth and black. It had three fingers on each hand. Its feet were rounded with no toes.

Kit could feel the color drain from her face. The monster reached a hand out to Kit; Kit screamed. Suddenly, all of the lights went out. A light was growing on the south wall, to the far right of Kit. A figure stood on the wall, enveloped in the light. The figure jumped down in front of Kit. "Be gone, monster of evil. Let this human be!" the figure cried. The figure carried a staff that was white. The figure held the staff out in front of her in a defensive way. Just then, three more figures joined the single one.

One of the figures was very small and glowed in a blue aura. The next figure was the same height as the white figure, but it glowed darker than dark. It, too, held a staff, similar to the other. The fourth figure was tall and glowed in a green aura. The white figure held up its staff. Instantly, the construction zone became bright. The four figures no longer glowed. The figure that lit the area and the figure that glowed darker than dark looked alike; their outfits were neon green and hot pink, but they were opposite of each other. The one that had the most pink wore her hair down, straight, and black. It touched her shoulders. The figure that wore the most green also had her hair down, straight, and black, but her hair was down to her ankles. The small figure had a short, light blue braid. It produced a wand out of thin air. Its outfit was light blue, black, and white. It wore no gloves and had a single light-blue gem on its forehead.

The final figure had waist-length, blond hair. She wore an outfit of brown and green. This figure appeared to be the leader. Kit noticed that their outfits were similar to those of the legendary sailor warriors. "You're sailor scouts!" Kit exclaimed.

The leader-like sailor turned around. She smiled. "Yes, we are," she said, "And you got yourself into a bit of trouble." Kit could only nod. She noticed an unusual characteristic of this sailor scout; she had pointed ears! The sailor scout turned back toward the monster. "Monster black, tell us: From where to you get your orders to attack?"

The monster made no reply; it only growled its low rumble. It stomped forward, alarming the four sailor scouts. They jumped away, leaving Kit unguarded. Kit stared the monster in the eyes, fear obvious in hers. Kit looked in both the directions that the scouts had jumped. The twin scouts had jumped mistakenly into wet cement. The leader scout was caught is a jumble of wires. The little scout could not be seen. Kit looked back at the monster, who was now reaching for the poor girl and the dog. Suddenly, a wall of dirt stopped the monster's hand. The little scout appeared on Kit's side of the wall. "Don't worry! Sailor Taurus is here to protect you with her powers of earth!" Kit, pale faced and shaking, only nodded at the small warrior. The barrier shook. The monster was trying to break it down! "Elveno! Castor! Pollux! Help!" the little warrior cried. Suddenly, the monster stopped. It was suspended in mid air!

Four warriors jumped down from a crane. Two of the warriors, a boy and girl who were apparently twins, had rods the lengths of their arms. The rods were held above them. They wore armor of gold and silver; the female to silver and the male to gold. The next warrior was a female and was decked in orange and blue, wearing a uniform similar to the sailor scouts. The next warrior was male, wearing armor that was made of brown, bronze and green leather. The boy had pointed ears, too! His hair was slicked back, lengthy and blond. They landed on the monster's side of the barrier. "Are they friends of yours?" Kit asked hopefully to Sailor Taurus.

Taurus looked at Kit, saying, "I've never seen them before." Kit craned her neck to see the four new warriors. The rod-carriers began to glow, the female in white and the male in yellow. The monster flew up higher and higher. The other two drew weapons; the female drew out a sword and the male drew up a dagger. The weapons glowed in blue and brown. They yelled out. The male yelled, "Elveno Nature Dagger!" The female yelled, "Elvenstone Sword of Stars!" They threw the daggers at the monster, but before they hit the monster, it disappeared. "Curse that monster!" the blue and orange girl yelled. The gold and silver twins let their arms drop.

"Sailor Castor! Sailor Pollux! Sailor Elveno!" Sailor Taurus cried. The mysterious twin warriors and the second male turned toward Taurus.

"You don't have to scream, little warrior," the female twin, "There are no Sailors Pollux, Castor, and Elveno. Just the Knights exist."

Taurus shook her head. "I don't even know you," she said, "I'm talking about my friends." Sailor Elveno emerged from the pile of heavy wires. She joined Taurus as the two helped Sailor Pollux fish Sailor Castor out of the wet cement. The black haired twins had wet cement all over them.

Meanwhile, Kit was still on the ground with the wounded dog on her lap. The blue and orange warrior walked over to Kit and knelt down next to her. She took out her dagger and brought it close to the dog's neck. "Please don't," Kit pleaded, "Don't end this dog's life. I think it can make it." The warrior smiled.

"I'm not ending its suffering," she said. "I will end it, yes, but I won't kill it. I mean only to help it." The flat side of the dagger touched the dog's neck. The dog did not move. "Please, Kit, will you place your hand on the dagger?"

Kit did so, but asked, "How do you know my name?" The dagger glowed. Kit could feel begin to feel weak. The scout took the dagger away. The dog jumped up and began to give the scout kisses. The dog then went to Kit's side as Kit slumped over a bit.

"You will feel a little weak. You helped that dog live by sharing your life energy," the blue and orange scout told her. Kit nodded. She wanted to ask about the scout's knowledge of her name, but Kit was too weak to.

The scout joined her three companions. Sailors Elveno, Taurus, Castor, and Pollux stood opposite of the four. Kit was easily in the middle. "So, who are you four?" Sailor Elveno asked.

"We would like to know who you are, first," the blond knight said, "But I am the knight of Elveno, Elveno Knight." He motioned his hand toward the male and female twins, "These two are the Knights of Gemini." He motioned his hand more directly to the silver knight. "This is Castor Knight. The gold Knight is Pollux Knight." He then placed his hand on the left shoulder of the blue and orange scout. "This is Elvenstone Knight. Yes, she is an elf." The knight pushed her orange hair back a bit to reveal pointed ears. "So, now that we have introduced ourselves, how about telling us who you four are?"

Sailor Elveno replied, "I am SAILOR Elveno." She put a lot of emphasis on sailor. "I've never heard of a knight of Elveno." She motioned toward the black-haired twins. "The one with the long black hair is Sailor Pollux. The short-haired girl is Sailor Castor." Sailor Elveno put her hand on Taurus's head. "This little squirt is Sailor Taurus." Sailor Elveno stared at Elveno Knight. "It seems that there have been two teams defending Tokyo all along. Nonetheless, we are THE Sailor Scouts. This is our turf. We defend Tokyo and we need no help."

Elveno Knight scoffed. "Well," he said, "It appears to me that you are the freshmen and we are the seniors. We are clearly older than you, even if we appear to me of similar ages. The Gemini Knights are older than Elvenstone and I. It appears that Taurus is far younger than you three. It would seem that your group is therefore out of your league. I suggest that you leave the fighting to us. At least our twins don't go swimming in cement." The Gemini Knights burst out laughing. With that, the two teams began to argue their points, defending their rights to defend Tokyo and quarreling about who started fighting first.

All the while, Kit stayed on the ground, supported by the dog. She wondered at the two teams, both who have intentions of defending Tokyo yet must quarrel amongst their teams. Finally, she had enough. Mustering all of her might, she yelled out to the teams with her loudest voice. "Stop it now!" she croaked, "You are on the same team! You shouldn't be fighting each other; you should be fighting the people who made that creature!"

The fighting ceased. The eight stared at Kit. She wheezed due to the effort of yelling. Elvenstone began to approach Kit when suddenly a swift figure jumped down from out of nowhere and blocked Elvenstone from getting to Kit. "I'll care for her now. You eight can go on quarreling amongst yourselves," the strange person said.

"I know you!" Elveno Knight cried, "You're one of the ones who always interfere with our battles!"

"Of course we interfere; without us none of the battles would have been won!" the figure said. Two other figures jumped down to either side of Kit. "As I said, we will take care of Kit and the dog." Before any of the other scouts could do anything, Kit was picked up by the two new figures and disappeared into the sky. The first figure picked up the now barking dog and jumped up, disappearing into the sky. As the knights turned around, the four Sailor Scouts disappeared. The four knights looked at each other with concern. They jumped, in unison, up and over the far north wall of the construction grounds, disappearing into the night.

"What's going on?" Sailor Elveno yelled. The four scouts had just gathered in their hollow oak tree. Still in their uniforms, the four discussed the situation.

"We should have followed those three shadows!" Taurus cried in dismay, "We have no idea what they are really doing with Kit! They could be part of the enemy!"

"Hang on," Castor piped in her child-like voice, "Those knights said that those three shadows have aided them in battle before. Those three can't be part of the enemy!"

"Don't be so gullible, Castor," Pollux scolded. "We have no idea which side those knights are on, whether it is good or bad! For all we know, their side might be a third or they might not even be on a side!" Castor became down-hearted at this.

"We should have pursued, yes, but those three shadows disappeared before we could get a lock on them!" Elveno cried.

"We could have chased them the old-fashioned way!" Pollux argued, "Just like the old scouts did!"

"Did anyone notice that the Elvenstone Knight knew Kit's name?" Taurus piped.

"Actually, now that you say that, I did notice that!" Castor cried. "Those shadows knew her name too!"

"Kit must be important or something," Pollux said, "More important than we must know about. I think we should keep an eye on her at all times."

"I agree," Elveno said, "Taurus, Castor: do you agree?" The two scouts nodded.

"Okay, what just happened?" Elvenstone asked. She sat on the second sturdiest limb of an age-old pine tree. Castor and Pollux Knight sat on an opposing tree limb, which happened to be the sturdiest. Elveno Knight paced under the shadow of the pine.

"I don't know what happened," Castor shrugged. "But there was something familiar about those Sailor Scouts."

"They were Sailor Scouts, but how could they be the Sailor Scouts of the same realms as us?" Pollux questioned.

Elveno continued to pace. After a time, he spoke. "They knew Kit's name, those rouge scouts," he said as he paced, "And by the way that Sailor Taurus looked when you called Kit by her name, Elvenstone, they know her name, too."

"But what can that mean?" Elvenstone asked.

"It means that you goofed when you called Kit by her name!" Pollux exclaimed.

"But she was nervous! She needed to calm down!" Elvenstone cried.

"Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves!" Castor cried desperately. She looked down at Elveno Knight, who continued to pace.

"Kit clearly has some importance," he said, "This means that those same-name Sailor Scouts know her name, meaning they may be around us all of the time and we may not know it. It may apply to those rouge scouts, too."

"Look, we have to get home. We'll see you tomorrow, guys," Castor said. She took Pollux by the arm and pulled him down. The two leaped into the shadows and disappeared.

Elvenstone slid off of the tree limb and stood by the now still Elveno. She tilted her head to get a better look at Elveno's face. "You're worrying about her, aren't you?" Elvenstone said. Elveno looked at her. "You care a lot about her, I can tell."

Elveno took Elvenstone by the hands, looked her in the eyes, and said, "I care about her because strange things have been happening to her, things that may affect everyone else. These are strange days, but don't forget - I care about our relationship the most."

"Some things just have to come first, right?"

"Yes, the safety of everyone else. If no one else is safe, how will we be safe? How will our relationship be safe?"

Elvenstone smiled in relief. "You're right," she said.

"Here, I'll take you home," Elveno said. Holding hands, the two leaped into the shadows and disappeared.

"What do you mean your plan has fumbled, dear Wizana?" Giltion questioned. Wizana stood, sullen faced, in a small shaft of light as her oldest sister paced around her. "Well? Shall we receive an answer? How exactly did the slave's weights get crushed? How did you lose control of the minion? Why can you not locate either of them?"

Rildowa and Freda stared on as Giltion question Wizana about the loss of both her minion and her prized slave. "I do not know how I lost them!" Wizana screeched. "I do not know! As far as I can tell, my monster has taken liking to its creator, even though I gave it life!"

"Then your former slave must have some kind of control over it," Freda said.

The other three looked at their sister. "You have that look, dear Freda," Rildowa said with a raised eyebrow. "What plan have you conjured up?"

Freda smiled evilly. She walked up to Wizana and said, "Dear sister, might you tell me what the twin looks like?"

Wizana stared at Freda with surprise. "Why do you ask me?" she asked, "Who said I would know? I kept a shadowed veil over her face, remember?"

"If your monster has taken favor to one, might it take favor to the other?" Freda asked.

Wizana smiled, seeing Freda's plan. "Capture one in hopes of finding the other? Use the girl to attract my monster? Ingenious plan, Freda." Wizana congratulated. "Very well. I hid her appearance before, but come with me and I shall show you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mysterious Dreams

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Kit asked. Swiftly the shadows moved. Kit became steadily dizzier as they continued on. At one point, she noticed that she was moving just like them; just as fast, just as swiftly. Suddenly, they dropped and stopped. As things stopped spinning, Kit noticed that the shadows had brought the dog with them. When the dog was set down, it ran over to Kit, who knelt down by the dog. Kit continued to stare at the rouge scouts. "Hey! Who are you? What's going on?"

The scouts finally stopped moving about. They sat down on the ground. Kit continued to stare. "Where am I?" Kit asked again.

An orange-haired scout, wearing what appeared to be a sailor scout uniform without the skirt, spoke first. "You are in a safe place now, Kitsune," she began. "This is where we meet to discuss plans of action against the enemy. Now, you and that dog shall remain here until we determine that it is safe for you two to go."

"I can't stay here!" Kitsune cried, "My brother will expect me home soon! I told him I'd only stay out 20 or 30 minutes!"

"It isn't safe for you out there!" a warrior about her age said loudly. The scout had long pink hair partially in a pair of unusual pointed buns on the sides of her head. "You can't leave here!"

Kitsune stared at the girl in shock. She looked over at the orange-haired scout and asked curiously, "Who are you? How do you know me? Why is it not safe for me to leave here? Where am I? Where is this place?"

"My, you sure have a lot of questions, Kit." A black crow appeared it suddenly became surrounding in a black cloud, and then in its place appeared a teenage boy. Kit recognized him right away.

"Cody?" Kitsune said in shock, "What in the world is going on?" The orange-haired scout hit Cody on the back of his head.

"Idiot, I told you that she'd recognize you!" the girl yelled. Kit recognized her voice.

"Amanda Rose?" Kitsune said, still surprised. "You're a sailor scout?"

The orange-haired sailor scout nodded her head. She glowed maroon as ribbons unwound, revealing the Amanda Rose Kitsune knew from school. "You're smart, Kit," she said. "I knew you'd recognize us. Though, Reenie you don't know." She motioned her hand toward the pink-haired girl. She wore a sailor scout uniform that looked just like the famous Sailor Mini-Moon had worn.

"Are you, Sailor Mini-Moon?" Kitsune asked.

The sailor scout flipped her hair back a bit and said, "I was called that, but now I am Sailor Moon."

"She's here from the future to help us," Amanda Rose said.

Kitsune stared at Sailor Moon in shock. "You're from the future? So the stories were true after all?"

Sailor Moon nodded. Pink ribbons unwound from around her body. A pale pink sweater and a light pink skirt replaced Sailor Moon's uniform. On the sweater was the Mugen school pin. "I came here to help the past, once again," she said. "I'll be attending your school as a transfer from another school."

"I'll be staying the night at you house tonight, Kit," Amanda Rose said. "That way, I can keep an eye on you." Kit nodded, seeing that she would most likely have no say in the matter.

As Kit and Amanda Rose made their way to Kit's home, the dog followed. "My brother will never let me keep it," Kit said.

"I'm sure you can convince him otherwise," Amanda Rose said. As they approached the apartments, someone came stumbling out from behind a parked car. The person landed on the ground with a thud. Amanda Rose and Kit ran to the person, turning the person over. In the light of a nearby streetlamp, the person was a girl. Amanda Rose gasped in shock. "Kit... this girl looks like you!" Kit looked at the girl more closely and saw that Amanda Rose was right. This girl looked just like Kit; only the girl's face was dirty and showed extreme wear. "My God, look at her!" Kit looked and saw what Amanda Rose saw. The girls had a purple ribbon around her left wrist. She had one on her right, but it was loose. It revealed raw, red skin beneath, skin that was crusted with blood. The girl wore but a simple, ragged dress without socks or shoes. Around her ankles were what appeared to be iron cuffs, like what was used in ancient days. Beneath the cuffs were purple ribbons and red skin.

"What do we do?" Kit asked. Amanda looked at her.

"I don't know."


End file.
